Saving Private Candle
by Agent BM
Summary: After a failed dinner meeting at a lumber jack themed restaurant, the racers leave candlehead behind and they have to save her. Easier said than done because the restaurants staff consists of a family of crazy lumberjacks who always carry their chainsaws with them. i don't own anything, please review


**Saving private Candle **

**I don't own Wreck it Ralph**

It was that time of year for Vanellope, she had to discuss with the racers some new laws and things that needed to change in the game. She usually did this at a dinner. She chose to do this this year at a new restaurant in the game Restaurant owner called Lumber Jacks. The racers sat at a big table waiting for a waiter. Vanellope stood up from her seat

"Attention everyone, you all know why we're here" said Vanellope

"Yeah we know, it's that time of year when you change something in our game" said Taffyta

"Look i don't always like this but it's my job. Now first up-

The waiter, a lumberjack, came up to Vanellope with a chainsaw

"Welcome to Lumber Jack's, may i take your order?" asked the waiter

"Yes we're all having the meat buffet" said Vanellope

The waiter took out a big piece of meat and started his chainsaw

"Tell me when" said the waiter

The waiter cut a huge slab of meat

"When" said Vanellope

He cut another

"When" said Vanellope

He cut another 2 slices

"WHEN!" shouted Vanellope

The waiter stopped

"Enjoy" said the waiter

The waiter gave all the other racers their food and they began to eat

"Ok now that we have our food, let's begin, First off pretty soon the fee to race will be removed and you can all race for free" said Vanellope

The racers liked that

"Next thing, Taffyta about your restaurant-

"For the last time my secret ingredient to my sauce isn't chocroaches" said Taffyta angrily

"No this isn't about that, it's about those robot workers you have living in it, they need new parts, they're rusting up and oil isn't helping them, i find their fingers in my food sometimes. Next thing-

(1 Bad dinner meeting later)

The tables and stuff hanging on the walls were destroyed from the racers disagreements on what Vanellope had to say. The racers were slumped back in their chairs, their tummy's full of beef and exhausted from the fighting that happened earlier in the dinner

The waiter came back with a huge slab of beef with whipped cream, ice cream and a cherry on top

"Anyone save room for desert?" asked the waiter

The racers groaned

"Oh my god what happened in here?" asked the waiter

"Just a little disagreement we had nothing much, just put it on the bill we'll pay for it" said Vanellope

The waiter left

"Oh that steak was so good, excuse me everyone i need to go take a dump" said Candlehead before getting up and going to the bathroom

The waiter came back with 2 bills, 1 for the dinner, and 1 for the damages that were caused during the dinner. Vanellope paid the money for the dinner check, but she didn't have enough for the damages, the bill was $500 worth of damages, that was worth over 100 gold coins. Vanellope only had 30 gold coins left

"Hey does anyone have any money on them i'm a little short on the damages check" said Vanellope

The racers dug in their jackets and pulled out some gold coins, they now had 80 gold coins, 20 short

"Is something wrong Vanellope?" asked Jubileena

"Yeah we don't have enough to pay the check and damages" said Vanellope

"Not our fault we don't agree with what you said" said Taffyta

"Yeah it is your fault Taffyta" said Vanellope angrily

"Maybe no one will notice" said Crumbelina

"Everyone lets get out of here" said Vanellope

the racers began to slowly make their way out of the restaurant. The waiter went to collect the money but saw it wasn't enough. He got angry and revved his chainsaw. The racers noticed and ran to their karts and tried to start them. The waiters in the restaurant noticed and ran outside

"Lets get the hell out of here" shouted Taffyta

The racers sped off with the waiters waving their chainsaws in the air

"DON'T COME BACK UNTIL YOU PAY YOUR BILL" shouted a waiter

Candlehead walked back to the table and saw all her friends were gone.

"Hey where is everybody?" asked Candlehead

a waiter grabbed her

"YOU, you're with them racers who didn't pay fully aren't you? Put her in the back, we're gonna have some fun with her later" said a waiter

"Yes boss" said another waiter

(Back in Vanellope's castle, Vanelloe's bedroom)

Vanellope looked through her curtains

"I don't think they followed us so we're safe" said Vanellope

"Next meeting, lets not cause too much damage" said Swizzle

"Is everyone here?" asked Vanellope

The racers looked around

"Hey where's candlehead?" asked Rancis

"You mean she's not here?" asked Snowanna

"Oh Fudge we left her at the restaurant" said Taffyta

"We gotta go get her" said Vanellope

"Don't tell me we're going back right?" asked Gloyd

"I'll bring money ok?" asked Vanellope

(Restaurant owner, Lumber Jack's)

Vanellope was paying the money she owed to the angry waiters

"Sorry for the trouble but can we just have our friend back?" asked Vanellope

"You can have her back, but not tonight. Me and my sons are gonna have a little fun with her tonight" said the boss

"But-

"Thanks for eating at Jack's now get out" shouted the boss as he threw them out

"He just threw us out" said Rancis

"We gotta get candle out of there" said Vanellope

"Why?" asked Adorabeezle

"When someone says they're gonna have fun with someone it ain't a good thing" said Vanellope

"Oh" said Beezle

"We'll come back later tonight, we're gonna get her out of there" said Vanellope


End file.
